


Jeden

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Pamiętnik młodej lekarki [1]
Category: The X-Files, Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, radio sketches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będąc młodą lekarką, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent o wyglądzie podejrzanem. Crossover z serią "Z pamiętnika młodej lekarki".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeden

**Author's Note:**

> Kilkanaście dni po śmierci Ewy Szumańskiej przyszło m do głowy, że jakoś by można uczcić jej pamięć. I ten... tego... przyszedł mi do głowy ten crossover (uprasza się o nierzucanie zgniłymi pomidorami).

Będąc młodą lekarką, na rubieżach nauki oraz wiedzy, wszedł raz do mej przychodni pacjent o wyglądzie wysoce podejrzanem. Ubrany był w kurtkę skórzaną i - jak me wprawne oko dostrzegło - zagraniczną oraz dżinsy, najpewniej z Pewexu. Znaczy się pacjent dewizowy.

\- Dzię dobry. Co panu dolega? - zagaiłam przyjaźnie.

Pacjent nie odpowiedział, a ja pomyślałam, że albo głuchy albo dżinsy nie z Pewexu, a z prawdziwej Hameryki, więc zażyłam go z innej mańki.

\- Guten Morgen.

Pacjent rozejrzał się nerwowo, więc wykluczyłam głuchotę z diagnozy i zażyłam go z trzeciej mańki (na stronie: sprawdzić co to jest ta Mańka), bo taka jestem multili... mulli...tiling...wistyczna.

\- Szto wam dolegajut?

Na dźwięk języka naszego bratniego narodu, twarz pacjenta rozpogodziła się i wystąpił na nią wyraz ulgi. A więc, jak mówi przysłowie, jesteśmy w domu, pomyślałam.

\- Oputali mienia innostrańcy iz kosmosa. Nieopoznannyj lietajuszczij obiekt - pacjent odezwał się po raz pierwszy, a ja dyskretnie sięgnęłam po słownik.

Opętanie przez niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający, przeczytałam. W tem momencie naszła mię refleksja, że wyzwania, jakie stawia przed jednostką ludzką praca młodej lekarki są różnorodne i wymagające zdecydowania.

Głośno:

\- Proszę się nie martwić. Zaraz eto wyleczym.

Zręcznym ruchem zadałam pacjentowi narkozę ("Arggh") i umiejscowiłam go na leżance.

Gdy pacjent był już w pozycji horyzontalnej, rozpoczęłam badanie od zajrzenia do jego ócz. Gałka oczna była zaciągnięta czarną mazią, która przelewała się niespokojnie w tę i nazad po ciałku szklistem (*chlup chlup*). Muszę przyznać, że miałam wątpliwości co do słów pacjenta o niezident... niezide... UFO, myśląc, że cierpi on na urojenia lub aluzje, lecz widok ten oczeźwił mię momentalnie.

Natychmiast obstrzyknęłam gałki oczne pacjenta nadmanganianem potasu (*pssht, psssht, gul gul gul gul*), a dla pewności zadałam zastrzyk w brzuch przeciwko wściekliźnie ("Ee—").

Nie musiałam długo czekać. Po chwili maź zaczęła opuszczać ciało pacjenta otworami ócznymi, nosowemi oraz jamą gębową. Byłaby mi zapaskudziła podłogę, ale w ostatnim momencie udało mi się złapać ją do miski a potem dyskretnie wywalić za okno.

\- Już po wszystkiem.

Gdy pacjent wstał z leżanki, podałam mu kieliszek spirytusu do odkażenia bebechów i pozbycia się absmaku po nieziden... niezi... UFO.

\- Spasiba, pani doktór. Całuję rączki—tu pacjent zgiął się wpół, aby wprowadzić swe słowa w czyn, podczas gdy ja zaśmiałam się wdzięcznie ("hohoho")—i otdariwaju na podokonnikie.

Gdy pacjent oddalał się po gumnie, a ja zapoznałam się z tem, co zostawił na parapecie, czyli metalowym szpikulcem niewiadomego przeznaczenia, pomyślałam, że ci Rosjanie to jednak naród z fantazją oraz rzadkimi jednostkami chorobowemi, które sprawiają, że praca młodej lekarki na rubieży jest zawsze ciekawa oraz pouczająca. Hej, Kalinka Kalinka...

Do usłyszenia.


End file.
